1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical interface connections. More particularly, it relates to modular jacks configured to couple with physical/electrical media plugs.
2. The Relevant Technology
It is well recognized that the computer industry is experiencing tremendous growth, driven in large part by a demand for immediate access to information. To meet this demand the industry has developed a wide assortment of electrical apparatus to transmit and receive electronically retrievable data. Electrical apparatus include, but are not limited to laptops, notebook computers, palmtops, and PDAs. Although there are numerous public and private networks and databases that provide electronically retrievable data, absent the ability to connect directly with a network, one is relegated to relying upon the exchange of discs or tapes in order to receive the data that is accessible through the network.
The ability to freely access data on a network and to transfer information between electrical apparatus can dramatically increase productivity and reduce overall production time. Accordingly, electrical apparatus have been equipped with means to access electronically retrievable data over networks, such as the Internet, a world wide network, local area networks (xe2x80x9cLANsxe2x80x9d) and wide area networks (xe2x80x9cWANsxe2x80x9d).
The transfer of data over a network can be accomplished with wireless technology or by telephone lines and cables. The interface between a computer and a cable or telephone line is typically accomplished through a media connector.
One conventional type of media connector is the Registered Jack connector (RJ-series connector). RJ-series connectors are used by almost all telephone companies throughout the world for many applications, the most important of which is interconnection of telephones with telephone lines. For this reason, stringent standardization of connectors has been established to enable compatibility and interactivity. Due to the simplicity of the connection and the established standards, RJ-series connectors are used extensively in the computer industries and in other industries where communication over telephone lines or other types of cables is required.
RJ-series connectors include a plug or contact block and a receptacle or socket. The plug comprises a small block shaped body coupled with a cable, such as a telephone line. Housed within the body are several contact pins. Each of the contact pins is attached to a discrete wire within the cable. Mounted on the outside of the body is a flexible retention clip that is used for removably securing the plug within the socket of an electrical apparatus.
The socket is typically formed on the side of the electrical apparatus and is configured to receive the plug. Disposed within the socket are electrical contact wires. During use, the contact wires within the socket are biased against corresponding contacts on a plug to complete an electrical connection between the plug and the electrical apparatus.
The interior surface of the socket comprises a latching mechanism that receives the retention clip of the plug so as to mechanically secure the plug within the socket by holding retention notches of the retention clip. To remove the plug, the retention clip is manually flexed towards the body of the plug to release the hold of the latching mechanism on the retention notches, thereby enabling manual removal of the plug from the socket.
Although RJ-type connectors are used extensively, they have several shortcomings. Most notably, the achievements in microprocessing have enabled manufactures to dramatically downsize various electrical apparatus. For example, mobile telephones and PDA""s now exist that can easily fit in a shirt pocket. Such apparatus, however, are limited from further downsizing, in part, by the size of the socket in which the media plug is received. That is, to enable an electrical apparatus to house a standard sized socket having a defined depth, the electrical apparatus must have at least the same depth.
Besides limiting the size of an electrical apparatus, a full sized socket housed within an electrical apparatus occupies valuable space. Even in larger apparatus it is desirable to optimize the use of space so as to minimize size. When an electrical apparatus does not need to couple with a plug, the space occupied by the coupling socket is wasted. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a connector that minimizes the depth that is required for a media plug to be inserted into a socket while successfully coupling with an electrical apparatus.
Another problem encountered by traditional full sized sockets occurs when the socket is not occupied by a media plug and is left open to the environment. The problem is that the socket becomes a sink for dust and debris, preventing the contact pins of a media plug from biasing against the electrical contacts of the socket, ultimately preventing the media plug from interfacing with the electrical apparatus. Debris and exposure to the environment can also cause damage to the electrical contact wires. One solution to these problems is to cap the socket with a plug during nonuse to keep ancillary dust and debris from accumulating in the socket and on the electrical contact wires. However, this solution has its own problems. In particular, plugs can be misplaced and additional handling is required to remove and replace the cap during use and nonuse. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a connector having a cover that would protect the connector socket when not in use and would automatically articulate away from the connector socket when a media plug enters the connector socket.
Yet another problem encountered by traditional sockets is that they cannot securely accommodate both RJ-11 series plugs and RJ-45 series plugs. In particular, the size of the socket must be at least as wide as the body of an RJ-45 series plug, which is slightly wider than the body of an RJ-11 series plug. The RJ-45 series plug is wider than the RJ-11 series plug because it houses 8 contact wires whereas the RJ-11 houses either 4 or 6 contact wires. Accordingly, a socket that is configured to accommodate an RJ-11 series plug is too narrow to receive an RJ-45 series plug. Whereas a socket that is configured to receive an RJ-45 series plug is too wide to securely couple with an RJ-11 series plug because the space between the socket walls and the body of the plug allows the plug to wiggle back and forth.
Typically, RJ-11 series plugs are used as an interface to connect electrical apparatus to the Internet or for standard modem applications using normal telephone lines. RJ-45 series plugs are typically used as an interface to connect electrical apparatus onto LANs, particularly Ethernets. It is not uncommon for a single electronic apparatus to be used to connect to both the Internet and a LAN. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a connector that can securely accommodate both types of RJ-series media plugs so that an electronic apparatus may only require a single RJ-series connector.
A modular jack is provided for coupling with RJ-series media plugs. The RJ-series media plug comprises a small block shaped body coupled with a cable, such as a telephone line. A flexible retention clip is mounted to the body of the plug and protrudes away from the body at a slight angle, terminating at a narrow free end. The retention clip has retention notches that define the edges where the retention clip significantly narrows. Housed within the plug body are distinct contact pins. Each of the contact pins are attached to discrete wires within the cable.
The modular jack comprises a frame, a rocker arm, electrical contacts, and a retractable cover guard. The frame has a aperture and a floor. The aperture extends from a top side of the frame to the floor and is configured to receive the body of the RJ-series media plug. The floor is configured to limit the insertion depth of the RJ-series media plug and to prevent the body of the RJ-series media plug from passing completely through the aperture of the frame. A plurality of electrical contacts are housed within the modular jack and are configured to bias against the contact pins of the RJ-series media plug when the body of the RJ-series media plug is received within the aperture of the frame. This effectuates the interface between the media plug and the electrical apparatus. The electrical contacts are exposed to the aperture of the frame but do not extend into the aperture.
During use, an RJ-series media plug is inserted into the aperture of the modular jack, causing a contact force to be applied to the retractable cover guard and to the base of the rocker arm. Upon receiving this contact force, the rocker arm pivots from a first position to a second position. In the first position, alignment arms of the rocker arm are substantially parallel to the top of the frame. In the second position, the alignment arms are substantially perpendicular to the frame and slidably engage the retention clip of the media plug. This aligns the body of the plug within the aperture of the frame, irrespective of the width of the media plug. The insertion depth of the media plug is shallow and is limited by the floor of the frame. The rocker arm physically secures and aligns the media plug within the socket of the modular jack when locking ears of the rocker arm latch onto the retention notches of the retention clip and when the alignment arms slidably engage the retention clip.
The retractable cover guard, upon receiving the contact force from the media plug, moves from a first position to a second position. The first position is a protective position in which the retractable cover guard covers the aperture of the frame and protects the electrical contacts of the modular jack during nonuse. In certain embodiments, the retractable cover guard also covers and protects the rocker arm. The retractable cover guard keeps dust and debris from settling in the aperture and on the electrical contacts during nonuse and also provides an aesthetic surface for displaying printed information, such as icons. When the retractable cover guard is moved into the retracted position, the aperture of the frame and the electrical contacts are exposed, enabling the media plug to be inserted and coupled with the modular jack.
There are several embodiments of the retractable cover guard of the present invention, each having a different mode of retracting from the protective position to the retracted position. In one embodiment the retractable cover guard is retractably attached to the floor of the frame. By way of example and not limitation, the means for attaching the retractable cover guard to the floor is a compression spring that constantly urges the retractable cover guard into the protective position. When a media plug is coupled with the modular jack of this embodiment, the retractable cover guard is forced downward to the floor, compressing the spring. When the media plug is removed, the compressed spring automatically returns the retractable cover guard back to the protective position.
In another embodiment the retractable cover guard is pivotally attached to the base of the rocker arm and extends across the aperture of the frame. In this embodiment, when the rocker arm pivots from a first position to a second position, the retractable cover guard engages the floor of the aperture, causing the retractable cover guard to pivot and slide across the floor into the retracted position. In the retracted position, the retractable cover guard rests against the floor and engages the body of the media plug. This limits the insertion depth of the media plug by preventing the body of the media plug from passing completely through the floor. After use, the rocker arm and retractable cover guard are returned to their previous positions, either automatically or manually.
In another embodiment the retractable cover guard is slidably attached to the top side of the frame. In this embodiment the retractable cover guard covers the aperture of the frame and the rocker arm. Before a media plug is inserted, the retractable cover guard is manually slid away from the aperture and the rocker arm, enabling the media plug to be inserted into the aperture. After use, when the media plug is removed, the retractable cover guard is slid back into its protective position either manually or automatically.
In another embodiment, the retractable cover guard is pivotally attached to the top side of the frame and covers the entire aperture and the rocker arm. In this embodiment, the retractable cover guard is manually pivoted up and away from the aperture prior to inserting a media plug into the aperture. The retractable cover guard can be attached to various portions and sides of the frame.
In yet another embodiment, the retractable cover guard arm is pivotally attached to the top side of the frame yet covers only the aperture and is automatically retracted into the aperture when a media plug engages the modular jack. The retractable cover guard can be either a single door or multiple doors to facilitate the retraction of the doors when the media plug is inserted into the aperture. The retractable cover guard is automatically returned to its protective position when the media plug is removed from the aperture.
One of the benefits of the present invention is that it provides a retractable cover guard that protects the aperture and electrical contacts of a modular jack during nonuse and requires only minimal handling when coupling with a media plug. Other benefits include providing a modular jack that is capable of securely coupling with both RJ-11 series plugs and RJ-45 series plugs, while requiring only a shallow insertion depth of the media plugs.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.